


Why Do Heroes Always Die Young? (Guardian Percy)

by TheBloodyRoseCrusnik



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Gabe is always terrible, I'm sorry Percy just is suffering hardcore, M/M, Paul Blofis is an asshole, Sally is an asshole and a terrible mother, my bad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodyRoseCrusnik/pseuds/TheBloodyRoseCrusnik
Summary: Percy Jackson was a hero whose loyalty was never questioned, but even still, everyone has betrayed him. Now he has no one left. Will the hunters of Artemis provide him what he needs or will they be the straw that breaks the camels back?Just another Guardian story, but with a twist. Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis aren't what they seem.*Discretion is advised. Topics included: Vulgar language, (past/present) child abuse, rape, mental and physical abuse, and suicidal thoughts and/or actions*





	1. The Fall of a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first Fanfictions I have actually bothered to post. I have always read these Guardian fanfics, but after a while they seemed so cookie cutter. Not saying this won't end up being cookie cutter because there are only so many things you can do with it. But I wanted to change it up. I wanted to make Sally and Paul Blofis evil. The camp also were assholes to our poor Percy, but what happens if even his family were evil? 
> 
> Plain Text (Regular speech)  
Italic Text (Thoughts or telepathic communication)

*_Pant_* Running was all Percy could think to do; he just had to get away. As kelp headed as always, he didn’t really think of where he was running to, he just kinda ran. Which to his disdain, led him to the heart of Manhattan, whoops. At this point he had to stop running because wouldn’t that be an odd sight seeing this teenager running faster than an average adult for miles. This isn’t Forrest Gump. So he slowed down to a calm walk, with no aim in site. He just had to clear his mind of everything that just happened at camp.

“_Perseus Jackson, you are hereby forever banned from camp. Any attempt of reentry will result in hostility. We will fight you and we will kill you if you ever try to set foot here again.”_

He had to hold back the tears. He was a hero, he couldn’t let others see him cry. He was also in the middle of a large city, wouldn’t that be a site, although not the weirdest. He continued to walk until his legs started hurting and dusk was hitting. He realized he had to go somewhere, but he really didn’t love his options. Go home or sleep somewhere outside and hope police don’t bother him. At this point he just shrugged off his discomfort of the options and chose the lesser evil, which happened to be go home. Now most people find home to be a comforting place with warmth and happiness. Now that’s most people. Unfortunately Percy is not most. He wandered up to the front of a small house. It was a modest red brick house with not much decorating it. Begrudgingly he walked up to his mothers door and just stared. He kept contemplating sleeping on the comfy bench in the park or in the tree with the squirrels that like to throw nuts at people. Slowly he raised his hand and formed a fist and tapped on the door. Now yes he has a key, but he hasn’t been home in years. At this point he would be lucky his mom didn’t just move out without telling him.

On the other side of the door he heard silent clicks signaling she was removing the locks and wow were there a lot. ‘_Guess mom bumped up security_’ thought Percy, with a slight air of discomfort. Sally slowly opened the door to see Percy, to which she just scoffed. Percy sighed and in a monotone voice said, “Hi mom.” “What the hell have I told you about calling me mom?” Sally snapped quickly. On reflex he responded, “Not to.” “Then why do you have to be such a moron and keep calling me that name?” At this Percy had no response, because at this point he should be used to this. She had been like this for years, but he was still too much of a kelp head to remember. ‘_Guess that’s all I will ever amount to anymore, is just a kelp head that can’t do anything right.’ _Thought Percy dejectedly. “Now what is it you want?” Sally said, breaking Percy out of his thoughts, thankfully. “I wanted to come back home. At least until I can settle down and find my own place to stay.” Sally mouth was open about to respond something nasty, when Paul said, “Honey, who’s at the door?” “Oh no one. Just some good for nothing stranger.” Well, now that hurt. Percy could hear his mother tell the other person it’s fine and that she will handle it, but before long, a man who appeared to be in his thirties, pretty good looking, with longish salt-and-pepper hair, took Sally’s place. “Who are you?” He asked holding no malice, just curiosity and slight apprehension. Percy contemplated just going along with what his mother said. Maybe he was just a good for nothing stranger. He had already lost one home, what’s another one to add to the list. But against his better judgement, he decided that this was probably the best bet. “My name is Percy Jackson. I am Sally’s son.” Again his voice was monotone, holding no emotion, no hatred. He was just stating facts. Sally sighed and said, “Yes, this was the good for nothing son I was telling you about. The reason I suffered so much when I was married to that pig of a man Gabe.” With every word from mouth, striking Percy in the chest like a knife. He knew it was true, it just hurt to hear it come from someone like his mother. “Look, I just want a place to stay for a little while, while I try to get a job.” Sally was quick to object and say, “No.” Paul just looked at the kid and said, “Why not. The apartment is big enough for all three of us.” Sally was about to object when Paul held up a finger at Percy telling him to wait a moment and pulled Sally behind the closed door. “Come on Sally. It wouldn’t really hurt much would it?” “But Paul, he has ruined my life. I am finally happy for once. I don’t want him to ruin it again.” She said with pleading eyes. Paul thought about it for a second and then a though occurred to him, “What if he lives in the basement? Out of site out of mind? And there is a key to the basement, so you can have control over where and when he comes and goes.” Sally thought about this for a few and finally sighed and said, “Fine. Whatever, but you totally owe me one.” Paul lightly placed a kiss on the top of her forehead and said, “Of course dear. Whatever you wish.” She smiled and walked back to the door they had left Percy just standing at and opened it. “Fine you get to stay, but you are living in the basement. We wouldn’t want Estelle being influenced by the likes of you.”

Who is Estelle, Percy wondered. He was assuming it was a child due to the likelihood of them being influenced by him. But Percy shook off those thoughts and nodded to his mother in agreement. Sally opened the door for him and motioned for him to come in. Percy followed his mother as she walked him to the basement. It had been a long time since he was last in the house and he slightly remembers the basement. It wasn’t used very much because at the time they were pretty poor so there wasn’t much use for downstairs. The only thing that he remembered was down there was the water heater. They finally reached the entry way, where his mom opened the door and motioned for him to continue. While he slowly walked down stairs his mother quickly slammed the door shut and locked him downstairs. Percy whipped around and went for the now closed door. He started to bang on the door and scream, “Let me out.” He got no response, so he continued his belligerence. His mother finally screamed, “Shut the hell up. If you don’t stop, I won’t give you a bed and you will never be allowed back up here again.” That got him to stop pretty quickly. There isn’t much he can do while stuck down here. While he is strong, he doesn’t really have the strength to break down the door, which probably had just as many locks, if not more, than the one on their front door. He slowly walked back down the stairs and just sat against the wall in the dark. He curled himself into a ball and tried to comfort himself as much as possible. He wasn’t doing it because he was scared of the dark, but the darkness reminded him of his time in Tartarus. ‘_How pathetic,_’ He thought, ‘_fought in two wars and survived Tartarus, yet I can’t stand the darkness.’ _He continued to shake until finally his exhaustion took over. He slowly allowed Hypnos pull him into a dreamless sleep.

Percy heard the door creak as someone was undoing the locks and was trying to open the door. As the door opened, Percy had to squint his eyes to see who his visitor was. It was the decent looking man from before, that Percy identified as Paul. He appeared to be carrying a mattress with him downstairs. ‘_Well at least mom didn’t lie about giving me a bed to sleep on.’_ Percy picked up and quickly went over to Paul to help him carry his bed to the corner of his desire. “Thanks.” Paul said as they finally set it down agains the wall. Once it was all settled Paul stood up and said, “So tell me about yourself.” Percy just stared at the man not sure what to say. He wasn’t sure how much his mother had told this man. He knew he was already in deep minotaur dung with the Gods already, he really didn’t want to be any further in. “Ummmmm, well, I graduated Highschool a few years ago and went to college, but had to drop out. Grades weren’t doing well, so I decided to take up a job at a camp near where I went to school and stayed there for a few years. Finally made it to the rank of camp counselor. Unfortunately due to budget cuts, they had to get rid of a few camp counselors and I just didn’t make the cut. While it wasn’t great money, they gave me a house to sleep in and some food. So what little money I made, I could spend on personal effects.” ‘_Well it’s not completely a lie.’ _Percy thought as he was weaving together his tale. Paul just listened and watched Percy. Eying his hair which was perfectly messy. The light from the doorway allowed for just enough light to hit his eyes so they looked just like the Circassian sea. He kept looking at the boys body, gaining more interest as he spoke. Of course unknowingly to the seaweed brain, he did not realize he was being checked out. He just kept talking until he finished his story. “Well it was nice to meet you Percy. I will see you later. Is there anything you request?” Asked Paul, hoping he would say yes so he could see him again. “Um, actually there is something. Would it be possible for me to get a light source down here. I’m not sure if there is a lightbulb down here that is burned out or if they never bothered to install any light source down here. But I would like to see where I am going to be living for the next few months.” “Oh yes,” Replied Paul just a little too quick. “I will get you one and bring it down next time I visit. I would visit sooner, but unfortunately your mother does not want you to have too many guests down here.” Percy just nodded at his answer and waited for Paul to depart. Paul began to ascend the stairs and began thinking about this next few visits with Percy.

**3 Weeks Later:**

It has been about a week since Percy last was visited. It took about 3 days for Paul to fetch a lightbulb for the poor boy. While the basement had no windows, food was periodically placed at the top of the stairs for every meal like clockwork. So Percy could generally guess what time of day it was by the meal given. And it has been about 3 weeks since he had run away from Camp Half Blood.

Percy heard commotion up by the door and looked to see who was coming down. Most of the visits he got was from Paul. He was a kind man who liked to talk to him about his past, see what he liked to do for fun. But his mother sometimes would come down to just rant at him. Tell him how horrible her life was and how much happier she was when he was gone. Sometimes though should would stumble downstairs in a drunk stupor and have a break down in Percy’s arms, wailing as she apologizes for everything she has done. For being a terrible mother and for letting the abuse happen. Percy never really knew what to do in those moments. He didn’t love his mother, but he didn’t hate her. She was still the woman that raised him and she wasn’t ever really the culprit that caused the bruises. She just never really stepped in. Percy snapped out of his thoughts and was able to identify the person who came downstairs. It was Paul in a leisure outfit of PJ pants and a loose top. Percy’s talks with Paul were always nice and he actually looked forward to talking to him. He looked toward Paul, moving aside on his mattress to make room for Paul to sit. Paul obliged as usual and sat down and started a leisure conversation. Asked what he did today, not that he could really do much other than go upstairs when commanded to and do the chores, which rarely occurred. They kept up the casual conversation until Paul threw out this random question that caused Percy to freeze, “Have you ever had sex?” Percy didn’t know where it came from. Paul never seemed really excited about his love life. He knew the basics of his love for Annabeth, but never went so far into detail as to describe what they did. “Um, no? Why do you ask?” Percy asked cautiously not really sure where this conversation was going. “Oh just curious. So you have never had sex with anyone, male or female?” “Uh, no. Why?” Percy asked again a little more nervous now where this conversation was leading. “I was just curious to see if you wanted to try.” Said Paul nonchalantly. Percy just stared at the man. He didn’t know what to think. He didn’t like where this conversation was going. “Well?” Asked Paul slightly impatient at the teens silence. “N-no.” Percy stuttered. “Well that’s a shame.” At the same time he said that Percy started to get up. Thankfully whenever guests were down in the basement, the door was unlocked. Percy started to make for the door. When Paul quickly grabbed for him. “And where do you think you are going?” “Out. I think I may have over stayed my welcome.” Replied Percy quickly, quickly pulling away from the man. Paul tutted and said, “I don’t think so.” And quickly tackled Percy to the floor before he could make it to the stairs. Percy wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t want to hurt the man because he was mortal and also he was the only thing giving his mother happiness. He could call on his powers, but that risks revealing who he is to not only Paul, but possibly the entire neighborhood. So he just struggled underneath Paul trying to get him off. “What the hell do you think you are doing.” Said Percy, angry but slightly panicked. “Oh just having some fun. You don’t know how long I have wanted to to do this Percy. You may be quick on observing others, but you were slow on the take-up with me. You never did realize how I watched you, did you?” Percy just thought dumbfounded how stupid he could be. Did he really never notice the man admiring him with his predatory gaze. “Get off me now. If you don’t I will tell my mom.” Tried Percy. “Oh sweet Percy, you really think that’s going to work? Your mother doesn’t love you. The only reason she ever let you stay in the first place is because I keep vouching for you. Without me, you would have no where to call home, would you?” It hurt, it stung deep into his chest. He hated admitting it, but Paul was right. His mother didn’t care a lick for him, well not any more. With that statement coming from Paul, he just kind of stopped struggling. He knows this isn’t what he wants, but there was so little he could do without getting in trouble. So he just accepted it asPaul started to slowly strip Percy of his pants and shirt. He accepted as Paul grabbed rope, that magically appeared, and started to tie his hands behind his back. Why? Because Percy had no more fight in him. Everything had broken him. Camp, Annabeth, his friends, Chiron, his mom. A heroes fate was never divine or happy.

Paul slowly started to fondle Percy. Percy didn’t respond, except for a whimper here and there as Paul would grip too hard or rashly. Paul finally stripped Percy of his boxers and threw them aside. “Shhhh, baby I got you.” Whispered Paul into Percy’s ear as he slowly lubed up his fingers. He slowly eased a finger into Percy, who just let out a small cry at the intrusion. After a few initial pumps of his finger, he slid another in and another, until he was 3 fingers in. Paul finally thought it was enough prep and pulled his fingers out with a ‘pop’. He started to pull out his strained manhood and started lubing it up. Percy still on his stomach, was pulled so his ass was straight up in the air, and his legs were spread, giving a lovely view of his pink hole to Paul. Percy just laid there, unresponsive, not really sure how to respond. Every part of his body just couldn’t believe it was happening and he went into shock.

Paul lined himself up in front of Percy and slowly started to ease in. That is when Percy started to struggle. The idea of it all being real, finally snapped some reality into Percy. Fingers were one thing, but the real thing was another. He started to struggle as best he could against his bonds and Paul. Paul just kept casually whispering reassurances into Percy’s ear. “It’s okay baby, it's going to be all right. You are going to love it. I will be gentle I swear. Just calm down. There is nothing to fear. Trust me.” Percy snapped at that. Trust, that was something that was easy to lose and hard to gain. “Why the hell should I help you.” Cried out Percy as Paul slowly thrust into him. “Because sweetheart, I am the only one that you have left that is wiling to listen to you. Isn’t that right.” Percy thought about it and couldn’t argue. Everyone he thought he trusted, stabbed him right in his Achilles heel. Paul was right, he vouched for him to stay with his mother in a home, that while not great, still gave him a roof over his head and a little safety from monsters. While not loving the situation, there wasn’t anything Percy could do, so he just took it. Every few thrusts Percy would whimper as Paul hit his prostate, but otherwise he would not give him any satisfaction in hearing him cry or moan. He didn’t deserve that. Paul was quickly reaching his climax and unfortunately so was Percy. As he felt his coming he clenched his teeth tight and shut his eyes. As he felt it, he tried to keep all the noise inside. He wanted to ride it out in silence. He couldn’t keep his mouth close entirely and his mouth was slightly agape in bliss as he rode out his orgasm, but he still refused to give him the satisfaction that he made him come. Paul on the other hand rode out his orgasm in loud orgasmic bliss, calling out Percy’s name and loudly saying, “Yes, baby, fuck.” After he came down from his high, he pulled out of Percy. He pulled out a napkin and cleaned himself up. He started to untie Percy and then threw him a napkin as well. Before Paul left, he picked up a sizable plug and quickly placed it into Percy’s now dripping hole. “I wouldn’t remove that if I were you. Otherwise you will get a punishment you will never forget.” Said Paul with a crazed smirk on his face. Percy didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t want the abomination in him nor did he want this disgusting man’s seed in him, but he wasn’t that inclined to see what this man was wiling to do as a punishment. He was already made aware of his poor standing, no reason to push it further. But then again, why was Percy ever a person to make a reasonable judgements. His main personality trait is pissing other people off wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may be asking why Sally is such a bitch. I will probably write this into the fan fiction more on the backstory, but this is more of an interpretive thing that some may not get. She used to love Percy hence why she bothered to marry the slob Gabe, but it was when she married Gabe that she realized how much she was sacrificing. She was always working to make money to support his drinking and gambling habits. He was verbally and physically abusive towards her and Percy. After a while he became more abusive towards Percy and almost forgot about her, except when asking for beers. So she started turning a blind eye to his actions. She never made herself a target so she would never get hit. But at this point she is just as guilty as Gabe is of abuse. I just wanted to explain this because I don't know how far in I will be able to explain her story. I am trying to explore new territory so as to not just repeat scenes everyone has seen before, like the camp betraying Percy. I think for that I will slowly just put the pieces in here and there to build a larger picture so as to now force everyone to sit and read the new kid comes in and destroys his reputation and takes Annabeth away scene.


	2. Happy 18th Birthday Percy Jackson: A Celebration You'll Never Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really trying to break this up into smaller portions. I know a lot of the paragraphs are going to be longer than average because the scenes I wrote, for what awful reason were so long, that they just took up page after page. So I am trying to break it down as much as I can so it will be easier to read. Really working on it. It's not going well, but you know, we're working on it.

**1 Year later**

Wouldn’t you know it, today was Percy’s birthday. But of course our birthday boy doesn’t even know it. He is turning the glamorous 18 years old, but I guess in his state he really doesn’t care. Percy just sits up against the wall contemplating his life, trying not to move his leg so as to not irritate the chain around his ankle. Wouldn’t you know it, Percy still had fight in him after the first time and decided he wanted to try to run away. Well, that punishment Paul had threatened him with wasn’t a lie. Percy couldn’t do much for a few days. Thankfully they had to give him water so he was able to heal faster than the average human, but to avoid being found out he couldn’t completely heal himself. Paul also thought to give Percy a new piece of jewelry in the shape of a manacle. Quite pretty really, all stainless steel attached to an anchor in the ground. Percy kept contemplating time after time escaping, but everything just felt so hopeless. He escapes, he now has his step-father chasing after him, monsters after him, no home, no food, nothing. He stays, he gets raped almost every day, gets berated by his mother for just existing, but there is food and there is shelter. He keeps contemplating giving up and ending it on his own, but he just couldn’t. While he wanted to meet with his friends in Hades, he was afraid that they would judge him for taking the cowards method out. He thought, almost like a Roman, that his death should be that of a warrior. Then there was also the fact that there were still a few people who still tied him to this earth. His cousins, a few of the Gods, and his father. Even though he has become estranged from the man, he still loves him all the same.

Percy keeps questioning why he still loves those who have betrayed him. Obviously his fatal flaw of loyalty has to do with some of it, but there is something more. Everything makes him want to hate them, but he just can’t. He thinks back to how much pain they have endured during these wars and how much they have lost. He has lost no more and no less than they have. They were brothers and sisters in arms and there is nothing that can change that. He still, as kelp headed as he is, run into battle and sacrifice himself for those that betrayed him, even if they were to sacrifice him later. Percy always hated himself for his weakness. Why he couldn’t just let go. The world would be a better and safer place without him, but his ties to his friends and family just would not let him go.

Percy suddenly heard the door start to jiggle. He looked up with dread knowing who was coming down. His mother stopped coming down after a while. Almost like she was ashamed of her actions keeping her son locked up in the basement. Paul slowly descended the stairs like an executioner, ready to kill his prey. Percy noticed something odd in his hand. It was a metal rod and what appeared to be a torch. He did not like the site of that. He may be stupid, but he’s not an idiot. Paul slowly approached Percy with a smile that puts the cheshire cat to shame. “Well hello Percy.” Percy just swallowed, not knowing what to say. He didn’t want to put attention to the objects in his hand. “Percy you know it’s not nice, not to speak when spoken to you know. I thought we taught you better.” Percy finally grew brave enough to ask, “What-what are those for?” He was eyeing the objects as if they would attack him. “Oh these?” Paul asked raising the objects up in full view. “This is your birthday present.” Percy’s eyes grew large and started to try backing away. Although when you are attached to a chain, there aren’t many directions you can go. “Ah ah ah, no running away. We wouldn’t want this to hurt more than it needs do we? I wouldn’t want to see you suffer on your big day. 18 am I not mistaken?” Percy kept shaking his head no. He had completely forgotten it was his birthday and at this moment really didn’t care. Paul approached Percy in such a way that he slowly started making him back into a corner without the other realizing what he was doing. It wasn’t until Percy hit the wall that he realized what had happened. Now he was like an animal backed into a corner. Paul dropped his tools and quickly grabbed Percy’s hands and forced him onto his stomach. He twisted his arms behind his back and tied him up with zipties. Paul flipped Percy onto his back and kneeled over his crotch region, holding him down. He quickly grabbed the iron bar with what appeared to be a brand on the end and the butane torch. He flicked it on and held the torch to the end of the brand, quickly heating it up so it was now red hot. Paul looked at Percy and decided his placement. He pulled Percy’s pants down a little to show his V line. Just as quickly as he heated it, he placed the iron down on the boys skin. Percy saw white and screamed bloody murder. Never before had he screamed, but this was extreme. After holding it to Percy’s skin for a minute, he pulled up, now looking at his master piece. It was a circle with his initials inside of it. Nothing fancy, but it was his claim on Percy’s body. He thought it was finally time to claim the young boy as his. Percy on the other hand couldn’t really feel much. His nerves were on fire, no pun intended, and he didn’t even realize that the brand was no longer on his skin. He slowly gained awareness as to what was happening but it was all dull. Everything was a sharp ache and it wasn’t really comfortable to move. Paul threw down the iron and the torch and quickly started to disrobe Percy. Percy broke at this. He couldn’t do it anymore. He could no longer control his power from trying to protect him. He couldn’t be raped again. Not again. So he followed the pull in his stomach and grabbed the water from the water heater down in the basement. He quickly pulled it to him, subconsciously cooling the water so it wasn’t scalding hot, and shot it at Paul effectively knocking his head against the wall and knocking him out. He tried to get up as quickly as his body could, and started to redress himself. He looked at his leg and tried to think of how to get out of the shackles, but even super heating the water wouldn’t work. He was starting to panic because he knew that his mother probably heard the water heater creaking and bursting open. He didn’t want to know what would happen if he was caught after this. He was panicking when suddenly a flash of light caught his attention. It was an 8 year old girl with red auburn hair. She approached Percy and said quickly, “Percy I have felt your suffering all those years, but I feel like you need this now more than ever. I would like to adopt you.” Percy stopped panicking and just stared at the young girl. He was trying to figure out which goddess she was, but his mind was in a haze after the branding and the use of his powers. “Percy we must hurry. Will you allow me to be your mother?” Percy just slowly nodded and said, “Yes.” She smiled and placed her small hand upon his forehead and started chanting in Ancient Greek. His body glowed a red hue as she was chanting and once she was done, it vanished. “I cannot stay long, the Gods would be furious if they were to know what I have done. Although I did not break the Ancient Law. I must go now Percy, but I will guide you in your journey.” Percy just nodded as she finished and flashed out. Just as soon as she flashed out he heard his mother start to come down stairs. She must have been attending to stuff outside. She ran downstairs and saw her husband knocked out and soaking wet. She looked at her son in horror and anger. “Why have you done this. Everything I have done for you, and this is what you do?!” She screeched in anger. Percy had nothing to say. He just shook his head. “What is that supposed to mean? You didn’t do this? The heater just fucking exploded on its own? Why Percy? Why must you destroy everything precious to me.” Percy slowly snapped out of his stupor and said quietly, “I just couldn’t do it anymore. He took advantage of me. He raped me.” Was his blunt statement. No resentment, just sorrow laced his words. “No, Paul would never rape anyone. You were just a slut. You whored yourself out and was trying to steal my husband. You have taken everything from me including my husband you whore.” She screamed at Percy. “No, no, no, no.” He just kept shaking his head as he said it. “I didn’t I swear. Mom you have to believe me.” Sally whipped her head toward Percy when he called her mother. She walked over to him and knelt to his level and slapped him. “What have I told you about calling me that?” She said with such venom in her voice. “Not to.” Was his weak response. She got back up and walked over to Paul and said in a deadly calm voice, “Go now. Before I kill you myself.” “Mom…” was all Percy could muster before she exploded. “GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SITES YOU WHORE. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!” He just looked at her in shock. ‘_Percy reach inside yourself and feel the power of fire. Place your hands on your chain and melt it.’ _Percy shook himself out of his shock and did as the woman in his head had told him to do. His hands glowed a bright red and slowly started to melt the chain in half, still leaving the manacle attached to his ankle. He got up on shaky legs and started to move towards his mother. She whipped her head towards the movement and just glared daggers and said, “Leave me. I never want to see your face again.” He just stared and he finally started moving his legs towards the stairs. He quickly climbed them and found the front door. He heard something knock over behind him and quickly turned around. There he saw a small 3 year old girl with curly blonde hair. She was just looking at him with fascination. He stared at her and sadly smiled. He turned back around and exited his prison.

He tried to get to Manhattan Park where he knew he could hide in some trees. He had to avoid public roads because he was still had a manacle on his ankle and a piece of chain connected to it. He really didn’t want to have the cops involved in the matter. If they got called, it was 2 vs 1, and he really didn’t want to be put back into a jail cell. ‘_Percy meet me by the bench with the three oak trees.’ _The voice said in his head. He followed in the direction of the bench. Sitting there was that same young girl that had come to him in his home. It was only then that he realized the lady who had adopted him was Lady Hestia. ‘_Ohhh, that explains the fire power.’ _Thought Percy with a slight mental face palm. She looked toward him and gestured for him to approach. Once he reached her he knelt on one knee and placed his hand across his chest in a bowing motion. “There is no need for that young one. Please stand and sit.” Percy grimaced as he stood. The brand still aching. He sat across from Lady Hestia and couldn’t resist asking, “Why?” “Why? Why what?” Asked Hestia, knowing the question he wanted. She just wanted him to say it. “Why did you rescue me? Why did you adopt me? Why did you wait?” The last one she winced at, and Percy quickly said, “I apologize my lady for being so blunt. Excuse the last question.” “No young Percy you deserve to know why. I have been watching you for a long time. No matter what you went through you were always so bright with hope, but slowly I started to see you fade. It pains me to see such a hero break the way you were. I couldn’t rescue you sooner because it would cause too much suspicion in the counsel. They had just heard of your disappearance and had sent out a search party for you. To pay for the crimes that you did not commit. I rarely leave my palace so for me to just vanish would be slightly odd. But today, your hope was so dim I just had to help. I knew that this was the time to finally gain the courage to go against the counsel, no matter what my brothers say.” Percy just nodded. He understood, she had no reason to risk her life for his. He was nothing after all. “Percy do not put such thoughts into your head. I can’t read your mind, but know what you are thinking.” “Yes milady.” Replied Percy. “Do not call me milady, Percy. You can call me Hestia, or if you would like mom.” “I think for now, I will call you Hestia.” Percy just can’t seem to get over the phrase of ‘mom’. Lady Hestia nodded sadly understanding why. Having overheard a portion of what Sally had said to her son. “If you would like I can help you disappear, but I will need the assistance of another Goddes in helping me do so. Would that be alright?” Percy cautiously nodded his head, not sure which of the goddesses he would get. Hestia closed her eyes and called for her sister. In another flash of light, Lady Hera appeared. Percy’s eyes were the size of saucers. Never in his right mind would he ever think Lady Hera would ever come to his rescue. “La-Lady Hera. What….why. What are you doing here?” She chuckled at her appearance. She knew that she was probably the last goddess he was expecting to see, as the last time they really talked was in the Labyrinth and they left on less than great terms. “Perseus, I am the goddess of marriage and family. I felt what those half-bloods did to you at camp, since in your mind they were family. I also felt what your parents did to you at home. I have never felt such betrayal in the millennia I have been alive. I believe my sister had said it best, that you did not deserve such treatment and to watch a hero fall to such a fate is worse than death.” Percy didn’t know what to say. He never thought that the queen of the gods would ever tell him this. “Milady, I am so sorry for how I treated you in the Labyrinth. I did not intend to be rude, I was only trying to protect Annabeth and my companions.” Hera nodded knowing full well what his fatal flaw would make him do. “With all of that being said, I would like to give you my blessing. You will be the first child to ever receive my blessing, so you will inherit the most power. Almost as if you were to be adopted by me. Would you like that?” “Yes, milady.” He replied, still in shock as to the revelation. “You do not have to call me milady. You can call me Aunt Hera.” “Yes, Aunt Hera.” He said with a slight smile to his lips. With that, Lady Hera placed her palm on Percy’s forehead like Lady Hestia did and started chanting in Ancient Greek. He started glowing green and just as quickly it started to vanish. “With these powers, you now have the ability to manipulate the memories of others, control animals, conjure food. Manipulating the memories of others can be dangerous and hard so be careful. When you first do it, you will only be able to really touch the weak minded. It will take a lot of training to work on minds like the children of Athena.” “Thank you Aunt Hera.” “Lady Hestia, if you don’t mind me asking you, what abilities do I gain by being adopted by you?” “Ahh yes, you now have the ability to control fire, serenity inducement, summon home cooked meals, and shapeshift. Normally you would never get that many powers, but you are a worthy demi-god. You can use your aura to calm down those around you.” “Hestia can only really summon home cooked meals, while from my blessing, you can summon whatever else.” Said Lady Hera smugly. “Thank you, Aunt Hera.” “Hestia, what can I shape shift into exactly?” “Whatever you desire. You can change your appearance or you can be an animal. But it will take a lot of time to master it. So I would take it slowly, try only changing small parts of yourself first, before completely jumping into turning yourself into something like a toad or a dog.” “Oh, thank you Lady Hestia.” “You are welcome young one. So are you ready to start your new life?” Asked Hestia. Before she got a chance, Lady Hera screamed, “Wait, I forgot. Here.” She snapped her fingers and Percy was now dressed in black skinny jeans, with a black shirt. On his feet he was wearing black combat boots. Over all of that he had a black cloak with a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. On his right thigh was a dagger and across his chest was a belt full of throwing knives. “The sheaths are self replenishing and the blades are made of imperial gold and celestial bronze. The edges of the blades are laced with silver, so they will kill both monsters and werewolves. While I may not be the god of riches, the pants are enchanted so whenever you need money, greek or mortal, you can just reach in and grab what you need.” With that, Percy ran up to hug both Lady Hestia and Lady Hera. “Thank you Aunt Hera, and thank you Mom.” He was in such awe, he didn’t really think of the words that came out of his mouth. Lady Hestia’s smile grew wide when she heard him call her mom. It meant he is growing. He may never get over his past, but at least he is starting to grow barriers around it. “So are you finally read to start your new life Percy?” “Yes mom.”


	3. Authors Note (Sorry I’ve been busy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note. I’ve been busy, sorry y’all

Hey y’all just want to say sorry that y’all haven’t gotten more chapters. This is why i hate writing stories by chapter because either by ideas vanish or i get super busy and can’t write. But when i stash my stories away i never post them because i get embarrassed. But back to the reason I’m writing this. Don’t worry, it’s not stopping or ending by any means. Just wanted to say sorry that i have been busy with a school. Was going to write but every time i turn around more stuff comes up. Just for future reference I’m a senior in college. I unfortunately have other obligations that pay for my schooling that i have to put as priority. But break is coming this week so i hope to have something to y’all. If not y’all can post on this asking for more story to remind me. When I’m not writing I’m reading.


	4. Another Authors Note (This Fanfic is NOT Dead and neither am I)

Well, damn, I never thought this fanfic would actually get as many hits as it has. While almost 1k means very little to many authors, I never thought mine would make it past like 100, honestly. I never abandoned this story, just all that angst I had at the time of writing that and all my creative juices have left me, but since I do actually have people who are interested in this story, I guess that I must go on. I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be up, but I do want to make it relatively soon. Hopefully I can write chapters in bulk and just post them up weekly so that this doesn't happen again. 

Yall I am so sorry to keep adding authors notes. I know how frustrating it is for you as readers. I know the feeling of, if you have time to write an authors note, why don't you just write the next chapter. Well I guess right now I am trying to think of where this goes. Most fanfics I read that have this premise, I always see the issue that the author usually writes their world so large that it extends past the physical world and the story, theoretically should be 5 Harry Potter novels long just so the ending doesn't seem rushed and not earned. So I have a question for my readers and few subscribers, how would you like this story to go? 

Would you like me to bring in greater powers like Chaos, or would you prefer I stay smaller with just gods and titans? 

Should Percy find love in Artemis or be more like siblings? 

Should Percy even need someone to love? This is a conundrum I have, as much as I love the concept of Percy finding his loved one, I feel like not every story needs the MC to have a life partner. Sometimes they just need themselves and their friends. 

Are there powers you think he should possess? 

Should Percy be more heartless or more kind and caring? 

I ask all these questions, because I feel like many of these stories follow the same tropes with just different variations. While they are great, I feel like in every story there is something that I prefer in one story over the other. Also for many of you, you love this trope, but want to see specific things, but don't have the time to write your own story, nor may you have the creative juices or even the ability to write well (not saying I write well at ALL). So I want to leave it open to you guys, also I know mostly the tropes, so I would like to see what creativity there is out there.BUT just because I ask for your requests does not mean every request will be fulfilled. You can answer all the question, 1 of the questions, some of the questions, none of the questions. If you have suggestions of how you would like this story to go outside of these basic questions, I would love to hear them. Also yall can rant that I have not updated this fanfic in a long time. I've been busy with school and break. 

Much love :D


End file.
